


Я не такая

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Warbreaker - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: «Всё, кем я была, всё, чему меня учили, было ложью, завёрнутой в ненависть. Я не хочу к этому возвращаться. Я не такая. Не хочу быть такой».Вивенна и Кровь Ночи беседуют о местоимениях.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: тексты G-T





	Я не такая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Not That Person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933250) by [squirenonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirenonny/pseuds/squirenonny). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

«Вашер говорит о тебе "она"».

Вивенна метнула настороженный взгляд на меч. Вашер пошёл собирать информацию о Йестиле и оставил Кровь Ночи с ней. «Из соображений безопасности», как он сказал. Вивенна не могла понять, имел ли он в виду, что Кровь Ночи будет обеспечивать её безопасность или что она будет оберегать меч от опасности зарубить случайного прохожего.  
«И теперь его тянет поговорить», - подумала Вивенна, пытаясь сосредоточиться на пробуждении. Она делала успехи, пусть и медленно. Их с Вашером запас дыханий снова истощился, так что упражняться в чём-либо сложном было затруднительно. Дыхание было постоянной проблемой - между Вашером и мечом. С тех пор, как они покинули Халландрен, возможность купить новые представлялась редко, зато слишком часто им приходилось применять и бросать драгоценные дыхания из имеющегося запаса.

«Вивенна? Почему ты мне не отвечаешь?»  
Теперь в голосе Крови Ночи отчётливо звучали жалобные нотки. Подобное уже не удивляло Вивенну. Капризный и кровожадный пробуждённый меч - это казалось противоречием только до встречи с Кровью Ночи.

\- Я пытаюсь сосредоточиться, Кровь Ночи, - сказала Вивенна, перевязывая тряпичный свёрток последним куском верёвки. Крохотная куколка, добавить к ней ресничку - и она готова к пробуждению. - Это не может подождать?

Меч немного помолчал, наблюдая за ней. В каком-то смысле он видел, хотя Вивенна никак не могла понять, как именно. Она приходила к выводу, что вопрос о том, каким образом Кровь Ночи видит, был мелочью в сравнении с наличием у него разума.  
«Я не понимаю, - сказал Кровь Ночи. - Почему он говорит о тебе "она"? Почему ты говоришь о нём "он"?»

Вивенна остановилась за мгновение до того, как вложить в куклу дыхание. Почему? Хороший вопрос; она сама задавалась им больше раз, чем хотела это признать.  
\- Потому что я женщина, - сказала она, - а Вашер мужчина.  
Её слова звучали отрывисто, в голосе прорезались стальные нотки - как из-за её собственной лжи, так и из-за заданного Кровью Ночи вопроса.

Кровь Ночи оставался неподвижным и безмолвным, как обычный меч, при этом всё же умудряясь выразить замешательство, отчего Вивенна невольно сдула падающие на глаза волосы. Короткие волосы, в которых проступила рыжина от досады.  
Ходить с короткими волосами было куда практичнее, как и носить штаны и свободную, бесформенную рубаху.  
Если же из-за этого Вивенну порой принимали за мужчину, что ж… сей факт задевал её куда меньше, чем она когда-то могла представить.

\- Просто всё так устроено, Кровь Ночи, - сказала она. - Если ты женщина, люди говорят о тебе «она».  
«Как они об этом узнают?»  
Вивенна едва не рассмеялась в ответ.  
\- Никак. - В её голове пронёсся десяток разговоров и сотня наводящих вопросов. - Все ведут себя так, как будто есть некий список примет, сверившись с которым можно определить, как тебя называть. Штаны, короткие волосы и плоская грудь - значит, мужчина. Платья, длинные волосы и, эм, выпуклости - значит, женщина.  
«Но ты носишь штаны, - заметил Кровь Ночи. - И стрижёшь волосы».  
\- Я знаю.  
«У меня вообще нет волос. И одежды. И груди. А Вашер говорит обо мне "он"».  
Последнее было сказано каким-то странным тоном, даже для Крови Ночи. Рыжий в волосах Вивенны сменился каштановым.  
\- А ты бы хотел, чтобы он говорил о тебе «он»?  
«Я… не знаю».  
\- Что насчёт «она»?  
Кровь Ночи издал досадливый звук, такой знакомый, что на этот раз Вивенна всё-таки рассмеялась.  
\- Понимаю, о чём ты.

Она посмотрела на позабытую куклу, но заново сосредоточиться на упражнении не смогла. Она так долго цеплялась за свою роль. Идрийская принцесса. Невеста бога-короля. Женщина. Ложь, но удобная. Идрийская ложь, выстроенная во имя скромности и отсутствия самомнения. Она вызывала у Вивенны вопросы, но та никогда не задавалась ими открыто. Лучше носить платья и принимать отведённое ей место в замысле Остра. Неудобство не имело значения, пока не вставало на пути её долга.  
Потом Вивенна повстречалась с Вашером, и всё, что, по её мнению, составляло её суть, стало с грохотом рушиться.  
И когда она выстроила себя заново, как-то так вышло, что принцессе - женщине - места не нашлось, как и ненависти, и ложной скромности. Вивенна не могла с уверенностью сказать, что именно от неё после этого осталось. Юноша, время от времени сопровождающий Вашера в вылазках по незнакомым городкам, являлся такой же ложью, как и девушка, приехавшая в Халландрен спасать сестру. Это была другая, освежающая после жизни, состоящей из «да, принцесса», «сударыня» и «она красива, не правда ли?», но всё же ложь.

«А бывают люди, которые и не "он", и не "она"?» - спросил Кровь Ночи.  
\- Думаю, таким приходится просто носить ту или другую маску.  
\- Или они находят иной вариант.

Голос Вашера раздался прямо у Вивенны за спиной, и она, чуть не подпрыгнув от неожиданности, поднялась на ноги и обернулась. На голове у неё рыжие пряди мешались с белыми. Взяв собственные эмоции под контроль, Вивенна вернула волосам чёрный цвет и смерила Вашера взглядом.  
\- И как давно ты подслушиваешь? - требовательно спросила она.  
\- Подслушиваю? - Вашер склонил голову набок, будто встретив незнакомое слово. Сбросив сумку на землю, он сел возле Крови Ночи и привалился спиной к дереву. - Мне не приходило в голову, что ты это так воспринимаешь, Кровь Ночи, - хмыкнул он, закрывая глаза. - Глупо с моей стороны полагать разумный меч созданием мужского пола.

«Ты сказал "иной вариант". Я думал, бывают только мужчины и женщины. Ты сказала, что бывают только мужчины и женщины, - заметил он обиженно, обращаясь к Вивенне. - Не очень-то красиво с твоей стороны».  
Вашер скривил губы в усмешке. Он выглядел скорее засыпающим, чем настроенным что-либо объяснять, но Вивенна толкнула его ногой, не давая уснуть.  
\- Нельзя же сказать что-то подобное и просто оставить как есть.  
\- Я устал, - отозвался он, отпихивая её ногу. - Меч часик подождёт.  
«Это почти что вечность, - заныл Кровь Ночи. - Ты не можешь заставлять меня ждать так долго!»  
\- У тебя нет чувства времени, - проворчал Вашер.  
\- Зато у меня есть. - Вивенна легонько пнула его ногу. - Давай, Вашер, говори. Что ты имел в виду?

Он приоткрыл один глаз и глянул на неё снизу вверх.  
\- Три сотни лет, - сказал он. - Ты правда думаешь, что все, кого я встречал, обязательно были мужчинами или женщинами?  
У Вивенны захватило дух.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду не кого-то вроде Крови Ночи? Или… вроде безжизненных и в таком духе?  
Вашер фыркнул, закрывая глаза.  
\- Возможно, вам, идрийцам, стоило обращать чуть больше внимания на возвращённых. Даже на твоём веку было с полдюжины тех, кто использовал местоимения общего рода. Кто знает, сколько народу пользуется ими сейчас.  
\- Местоимения общего рода?  
\- Да, - Вашер отпихнул ногу Вивенны и скрестил руки на груди. - А теперь, с твоего позволения, я пытаюсь поспать.

\- Не так быстро. - Вивенна просунула руки ему под локоть и потянула, вынуждая сесть прямо. Вашер злобно зыркнул на неё. - И нечего на меня так смотреть. Поспишь, когда я из тебя всё вытрясу.  
Его и без того сердитый взгляд стал ещё мрачнее.  
\- Ты знаешь, что у Йестила есть свои люди по всем окрестностям. Я чуть не умер только что.  
Вивенна осмотрела его с ног до головы. Его одежда была, как всегда, неряшливой, но не более того.  
\- Не сомневаюсь.  
\- Это была настоящая погоня, знаешь ли. Пришлось путать следы, чтобы тебя не нашли. Я с ног валюсь.  
\- И я тебе очень благодарна, - сказала Вивенна. - Давай, рассказывай.

Вашер тяжело вздохнул, как никогда выразительно демонстрируя своё раздражение. Впрочем, даже так ему не удалось полностью спрятать улыбку, вызванную попытками Вивенны вытрясти из него ответы.

Местоимения общего рода.  
Что ж, это уже что-то.


End file.
